Water Over Wine
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 6 now up \\ Tired of Triple H's tyranny, a new faction is formed. Stacy/RVD, Lita/Edge, Stephanie/Sean O'Haire, Trish/Christian, others
1. Default Chapter

______________________________________________________ 

"Shit!" No one ever gets a fair shake against Triple fucking H!" Rob Van Dam exclaimed as he entered the locker room he was sharing with Edge. 

The tall blond Canadian looked up as the former ECW start entered through the doorway. He'd never seen RVD ever look quite so angry. Usually, the man was pretty damn mellow, the type who would go with the flow. 

Edge smirked sardonically. 

"What do you expect, man? The 'Schnoz' thinks he can get away with murder because he's engaged to the boss' daughter." 

Rob shook his head, his anger giving way for the sorrow he felt toward Stephanie McMahon. 

"I wish Steph would see the so-called 'Game' for what he really is..." 

"You're not the only one," Edge said sadly. "It's a shame, isn't it? She's such a beautiful, sweet girl and could have any guy she wants." The tall blond man sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "And yet, she has _him_." 

"Man, I'm pissed enough to punch something!" 

"How about Hunter's horrible, hideous honker?" a new voice spoke, and the two men looked up toward the door to see Chris Jericho and Christian enter the locker room. Y2J's face wore a smirk. He too had had his fair share of problems with Triple H since coming to the WWE - including a World title reign that had lasted all of eighteen minutes one night on RAW. And while he _had_ been the very first Undisputed champion, Jericho was one of the most underrated and pushed back wrestlers in the company. In fact, all four of them were. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Christian asked, gesturing as he looked from his brother to RVD. 

"We were just griping about how we're sick of Triple H throwing his weight around here," Edge explained. 

"Well, unfortunately, Junior - _that_ won't be coming to an end anytime soon - especially when he's got Steph so wrapped around his little finger." Jericho's facial expression soured to match his bitter words. 

"It could be worse - you could be one of _us_," Christian said, pointing to himself and then to his sibling, "and not even get a shot against the prick." 

"True enough," Van Dam agreed, though he thought nothing could be more aggravating than actually _wrestling_ Triple H and coming up short - not because you lacked in-ring skill, mind you - but because, even after dominating the match and making the asshole look as bad in the ring as he actually _was_, you _still_ came up short... 

"And what about this bullshit of Evolution having _all_ the gold?" Edge asked rhetorically, shaking his head. 

"No kidding," Christian said bitterly. "Since when does Ric Flair give two shits about the Tag Team titles? I mean... jeez, he's a former sixteen-time World champion!" 

"It was just to shut Batista up, that's all," Rob said, his hands clenching into fists. It made him sick to his stomach. All the hard word the Dudley Boyz had gone through in the tag team turmoil match the previous night at Armageddon - only to be screwed when Flair and Batista were added at literally the last second. And it had all been to appease a very upset Dave Batista - the crybaby had lost his match against Shawn Michaels minutes earlier. Not to mention that Rob had lost the Intercontinental title to their buddy, Randy Orton, earlier in the night. 

"Okay," Jericho said, his clear blue eyes scanning over each of his friends in turn, "so, all four of us are sick and tired of Evolution, but most of all, the Schnoz himself - Triple H... So, what do you guys say we _do_ something about it?" 

Christian arched a brow. 

"What do you mean, Chris?" 

"What I _mean_, Jerky, is that we should make a stand - all four of us _together_... We're sick and fucking tired of getting held back and pushed to the side for the sake of one man and his massive ego - whose biggest accomplishment in this industry is bagging the boss' daughter." Y2J scowled bitterly upon speaking those last four words. Stephanie had always been a good friend - who, if not for that asshole Triple H, would probably be his girlfriend by now. God, that woman deserved better... 

"You know what, man? I'm _in_ - one-hundred and ten percent," RVD said, reaching out to shake Jericho's hand. 

Edge and Christian exchanged glances, as though silently communicating their thoughts on this idea. Then, the taller brother nodded. 

"Count _us_ in, too..." 

"Great," Chris said with a nod. The four wrestlers began to discuss what steps they would take - and how they would accomplish them.   
  
  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

Stacy Keibler sat with her head in her hands, body hunched forward, and she was dangerously close to tears. 

No one seemed to notice her, or how upset she was, as all the other divas in the locker room were distracted by their chores. Everyone else was either fixing her hair or makeup, dressing or chatting. Victoria happened to be sitting several feet away, putting on her knee brace. To the leggy blonde's surprise, however, the raven-haired woman rose and headed in her direction. 

"Hey... What's wrong? You look like you just lost your best friend..." 

Stacy shrugged helplessly. 

"I'm just feeling a little down..." 

Victoria sat down beside the younger woman, a sad smile coming to her. 

"Well, I gathered that much..." 

Stacy ran a hand through her long blonde hair and sighed. 

"I just think I'll never get a fair chance in this company," she said. "I mean, I'm no wrestler - I'm no _you_. But it would be nice to be put in a decent storyline for once, you know?" She'd hated having to deal with Test after their bitter breakup, but even moreso with Scott Steiner - the man was a creep and had hit on her more than once during her tenure as his manager. Of course, Test being a jerk as well hadn't been much help. 

Victoria smirked. 

"_Tell_ me about it," she said. She too knew all about poor storylines. Of course, the dark-haired diva hadn't really _had_ any storylines in a few months. She'd been tossed into the Women's title picture erratically but had gone nowhere with it. Then, just over a week past, Steven Richards had dumped her, calling her a 'loser.' "I'm afraid the writers don't take us too seriously, my dear." A sad expression took form on her face. 

"Not only _us_," Stacy put in. "I saw Rob in the hallway a little while ago, and he looked madder than I'd ever seen him. He was upset because of Triple H..." 

"Well, who could blame him?" a new voice spoke as Lita approached the other two divas. "RVD is one of the most talented wrestlers I've ever met - and he has to job out to Triple H, who's nowhere near in his league in the ring." The redhead shook her head. "We all know the only reason Hunter gets ahead so often is because of Stephanie... And _that's_ hardly fair." 

"Definitely not," Victoria remarked in agreement. 

A fourth diva came to stand beside her redheaded friend. 

"And that's not the worst of it," Trish Stratus spoke. "I just heard Triple H is now _writing_ for RAW!" 

Stacy's brown eyes looked sad. 

"That's really... _bad_..." She shook her head in dismay. 

"If _that's_ true," Lita said, "then it's not only the guys who are going to be in trouble..." 

Victoria arched a brow at the other diva's comment. 

"Oh, that's just _great_..." Trish muttered. She crossed her arms over her chest as she recalled how the egotistical, sexist jerk they were discussing had hit on her a couple of times in the not-so-distant past - despite his relationship with Stephanie McMahon. Plain and simple, Triple H was a womanizing pig who slept around on his fiancee time and time again. He'd tried to add the blonde Canadian to his list of women, but Trish had flat-out refused him - and she hadn't been _nice_ about it, either. Ironically enough, immediately after she'd told him off, Hunter had tried to go after Lita as well. 

Because of the way they'd stood up to the man, it could only mean trouble for them if he was now writing for RAW. Trish wouldn't put it past the burly leader of Evolution to book them - plus other divas - in bra and panties and other equally degrading matches. 

Stacy looked up at each of the other women with big, sad eyes. She truly looked young - and lost. 

"What do we do about it?" she questioned, a nervous and even scared look coming to her face. 

Lita smirked bitterly as she met the tall blonde diva's eyes. 

"I'm not so sure there's anything we _can_ do..."   
  
  
  


Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

Triple H smirked as he hefted the World Heavyweight championship belt over his left shoulder, his step a swagger - not unlike that of his soon-to-be father-in-law, Vince McMahon.

He felt damn good about himself, but then, he was The Game and was that damn good. He was the leader of Evolution, the best and most powerful faction to ever grace a WWE ring, and, quite simply, he was the best - period.

He smirked as he thought about all of his power in the company. He was, of course, engaged to Stephanie McMahon - being with the boss' daughter definitely had a lot of fringe benefits.

His smirk deepened as he looked to his left to see Torrie Wilson standing near him, back pressed against the wall, a shockingly almost shy expression on her face as she eyed him. She looked coy, coquettish, and he grinned deeply at the come-hither look she was giving him.

Boldly, the muscular, dark-blond man turned to face the diva, his face nearing hers. His grin widened even more at the thrill of being so risky. There weren't many eye witnesses, at least as far as fellow wrestlers went, but it was such a turn-on to be so brave when there was a chance of getting caught...

Triple H leaned in closer to the platinum blonde, inhaling the scent of her perfume, and then allowed his tongue to gently but firmly lick the base hollow of her throat. He grinned with satisfaction as Torrie let out a nearly inaudible gasp of pleasure at the touch. He relished in the power - not only the power he wielded in the company, but also that which he commanded over women. And damn it, Torrie Wilson wasn't the only diva who swooned over him...

The tall blonde woman's blue eyes opened slowly, a smile coming to her lips as she stared into his brown eyes.

"You're coming later, right?"

"Oh, bet on it," he replied in a low voice. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Torrie licked her lips lasciviously, the anticipation nearly making her giddy. She always savored the feel of The Game's skin against her own. He was an unbelievable lover, and she hated Stephanie McMahon for having him full-time. And she didn't keep her dislike toward the brunette any secret from the man...

"Are you sure you're going to be able to get away?" the platinum blonde asked, arching an eyebrow as she studied his face.

"Don't worry about it," the burly man stated. "I've got everything under control - as always." The grin returned. Then, feeling bolder than ever, he again leaned in, this time capturing Torrie's lips with his own. A please groan escaped him as the diva's arms went around him, drawing him more tightly to her taut body.

Neither one of them realized they were being watched.

--

"Well, I'm ready to get the hell out of here..." Rob Van Dam muttered, still angry after what had happened earlier in the night. He looked around at the other three men with him, grateful that Chris Jericho was resourceful enough to think up their new plan. Tomorrow night, at the SmackDown taping, they would reveal it.

"Easy, man," Edge said in an attempt to appease his friend.

Christian, however, looked doubtful as the quartet made their way down the hall.

"How are we gonna take out Evolution? I mean-"

"Shh! What's the matter with you, Junior?" Jericho said in a loud whisper, blue eyes flashing at his friend. "Do you really want those assclowns to get a heads-up about our plan?"

"I don't see anyone around..."

RVD sighed, ignoring the two arguing men. At the moment, he had more important things on his mind. After all, they couldn't do anything until tomorrow.

"Hang on, I have to go meet Stacy."

He turned toward the nearby divas' locker room and knocked on the closed door, hearing voices from within. One of them belonged to the leggy blonde.

Edge arched a brow as he stood near the other man.

"They don't sound happy, do they?"

Instead of replying, Rob knocked lightly with the knuckles of his right hand.

"Stacy?"

The door opened a moment later, and the leggy blonde stepped out, a sad look on her face rather than the usually bright, sunny smile she always had for Van Dam. The two had been friends ever since the days of the Alliance.

"What's wrong?"

"Rob, me and some of the other girls were talking, and-"

"Stacy! There you are," a new male voice interrupted, and they all looked up to see Sean O'Haire rushing their way. Or, rather, the man was heading straight for Stacy.

"I really need to talk to you."

The tall blonde diva glanced from Sean to RVD, then back to the dark- haired man. She knew him well enough to know that whatever was up, it was urgent.

"Look, I'll catch up with you later - okay, Rob?"

RVD's eyes narrowed for a second before widening a bit. Was Stacy really going to ditch him for Sean O'Haire? Damn it, this night was shaping up to be one of his worst...

"Fine."

Giving him one last, somewhat sad look, the leggy blonde followed the tall, tattooed man down the hallway.

"Well, what the hell was that all about?" Y2J wondered aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

Stacy buckled herself firmly into the passenger's seat of Sean O'Haire's rental car. After she was comfortable, she noticed the group of guys with whom she'd been a moment ago - Jericho, Edge, Christian and RVD. And Rob stared her way, his expression unhappy.

The leggy blonde felt badly. She'd had plans with the Battle Creek, Michigan native to ride with him to the hotel. No doubt, he was feeling as though she'd done a number on him by not doing so and riding with another guy instead.

She turned to look at O'Haire, who hadn't spoken after buckling himself into the driver's seat and started the car's engine. He looked deeply lost in thought.

"Sean?" Stacy reached over to touch him on the arm, and the big man turned his head to meet her eyes. They had a deep friendship that dated back to their WCW days together, the blonde having been the first person in that now defunct company to have been truly welcoming to him when he'd debuted in 2000. From then, it was all history. When Stacy had gone through her breakup with David Flair, Sean had been there, offering his friendship and a shoulder to cry on.

What with how close they were, most people would probably look at Stacy and O'Haire and think they were an item, or, at the very least, friends with benefits. However, that was not the case. They were strictly friends - _best_ friends, and, to Stacy, Sean was like the older brother she'd never had.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her face full of concern. She glanced forward again to see RVD getting in his rental car. Then, "What did you want so badly to talk to me about?"

Sean pulled out of the parking space, then drove out of the lot and into the street. That was when he finally spoke.

"I don't quite know how to say this, but..." He shook his head. "I saw something I guess I shouldn't have..."

The blonde diva eyed him expectantly.

"What? Tell me, Sean! You're making me nervous..."

O'Haire sighed and braked for their first red light. Then, turning to meet her concerned brown eyes, he revealed what he'd seen.

"I saw Triple H and Torrie Wilson kissing."

Stacy's eyes widened, although she wasn't quite so naive as people tended to think. She'd heard from plenty of people that Hunter was a womanizer and cheated on Stephanie McMahon as often as he could get away with - but she'd never witnessed anything with her own two eyes.

"What? Where?"

"Out in the hallway, in a remote corner," Sean replied. "There were people around - no other superstars until I happened along. They didn't seem to care at all."

The leggy diva bit her lip, knowing full well exactly what was on her best friend's mind.

"And now you're wondering what to do about what you know?"

The burly, dark-haired man nodded, running one hand through his shaggy locks while he steered with the other.

"Right." He shook his head. "I don't want to be the one to tell Stephanie news that would hurt her, but... she's _got_ to know."

Stacy nodded in agreement.

"You're right." After a brief, pensive moment, a tiny smile touched her lips. "But maybe, if you _do_ tell her, it could work to your advantage..."

Sean turned to fully face the blonde, one brow arched.

"What exactly do you have on your mind, Keibler?"

The young woman chuckled easily. God, how men could act so dense sometimes - but usually, with this one, it was all an act.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean, Seanie..." She reached over and swatted his shoulder playfully.

O'Haire smirked, as he knew Stacy was right. She knew him like a book. And she knew he'd had a crush on Stephanie McMahon ever since he'd made his return to SmackDown TV last year as Roddy Piper's 'sidekick.'

"Yeah, I think I do," he replied, again shifting his blue eyes to her face.

Stacy turned around in her seat to fully face him.

"What do you have to lose?"

Sean blinked at her words, then faced the road again. On one hand, Stephanie deserved to know that her fiance was a lying, cheating rat - but if he told her, would she believe him?

He had a lot of thinking to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy Orton looked up at the melodious laughter of several women as he and the other members of Evolution stepped into the hotel bar. He thought he recognized the sound of the feminine voices, and, sure enough, he spotted Lita, Trish Stratus, Victoria and Dawn Marie seated at a booth just a few feet away.

"Ahh, isn't that a sight for sore eyes..." The statement came from Triple H, who gave Randy a playful punch on the arm - one that was actually a bit too painful to be playful. As the self-proclaimed Legend Killer rubbed at his tricep, he glanced at the leader of Evolution. Although the burly man was engaged to Stephanie McMahon, there seemed to be a hunger in his eyes as he stared at the four divas.

"C'mon, let's just sit over by the bar," Dave Batista suggested. He could see where the other man's intense concentration on the women was heading, and he wasn't interested in being a part of it. All he cared about was getting a few beers and then passing out in his hotel room.

At Triple H's left side, a knowing chuckle issued from Ric Flair. He too knew all about The Game's affairs, and they didn't bother him in the least. After all, it was Hunter's business, not his own.

"Woo, I'll drink to that," the Nature Boy exclaimed as he followed Batista to the bar. As Helmsley trotted off in the direction of the booth full of gorgeous divas, Randy lagged somewhat behind him, considering trying to pick one of them up himself.

"Well, well, well..." Triple H's sharp-featured face donned a smile that was actually more of a smirk as he neared the table, the four women all looking up at him simultaneously. He didn't give a single thought to his fiancee, or to Torrie Wilson, the woman he'd had plans with tonight, for that matter. Instead, all he could envision was getting each of these four beauties in the sack one-by-one - or perhaps two at a time.

Trish Stratus' expression noticibly changed, and the Game ignored the disappointed look that crossed her pretty features. Hell, if he wanted to, he could have her eating out of the palm of his hand five minutes from now - literally. He had unbelievable power in the WWE, and he knew how to use it to his advantage.

"Hello, ladies," he said, sounding strangely like Val Venis. "How are all of you tonight?" His beady amber eyes glanced from one of them to each of the others in turn.

"We're just fine, thank you," Victoria said. "Or at least we _were_ a minute ago..." The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes, then turned her head away from him.

Dawn Marie giggled as she exchanged glances with Lita. In vast contrast with the brunette, the redhead didn't look one iota amused.

"Now, now, Vicki," Triple H said, "no need to get bitchy there."

The raven- and red-haired woman turned to again glare up at the World Heavyweight Champion. This man was so annoyingly smug, and annoying in general, thinking he could throw his weight around all the time and intimidate everyone. Well, it wouldn't work on her.

"Oh, you don't know the half of how bitchy I can get," she retorted. "Look, we're here to unwind after a hard night of work, so we'd appreciate you just going away."

From behind his leader, Randy glanced over the other man's shoulder, one eyebrow arched in amusement at the diva's spunk. It was impressive how Victoria was not in the least intimidated by Triple H. Most people would never have the nerve to stand up to him in that fashion.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard her..." This time, it was Trish who had spoken, the little blonde's face full of disdain as she looked up at the man. In her nearly four years in the company, she'd never been able to stand him. He was so cocky and full of himself. She'd never been able to understand what Stephanie - the woman she'd once despised but now considered a good friend - had ever seen in him.

"Stay out of this, blondie," Triple H snapped, waving her off with a wave of his hand. "I was talking to _her_..." His gaze instantly returned to Victoria, and he leaned over to glare directly into the dark-haired woman's face.

"Look... If you don't leave us alone, I'm going to call a bouncer," Lita put in. "We're not at an arena right now, Hunter, so you can't push us around here."

"Oh, _can't_ I?" the Game growled, turning his gaze to the redhead.

A veil crossed over Lita's eyes as she looked into the man's face. He looked very angry, and about two seconds away from completely snapping, which made him dangerous. What if he tried to physically strike one of them?

Suddenly, Triple H forgot all about his anger. Instead, he focused on the diva who'd remained the most quiet - Dawn Marie.

"Hey, sweetheart, how about I buy you a drink? You can even sit with me by the bar..."

Dawn's dark eyes widened in surprise, and Randy wasn't sure they didn't also widen in horror.

"Um... No, thank you. I'm perfectly fine over here with my friends."

Dawn turned back as though to pick up on a conversation she'd been having with the other women before the interruption.

"You're not getting it, gorgeous - I'm not asking, I'm _telling_ you to have a drink with me."

The brunette's face fell as she looked back up to meet the angry gaze of the burly World Champion.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not interested," Dawn replied.

Then, quick as a flash, and so abruptly that Randy himself was shocked by Hunter's actions, the leader of Evolution reached out and snatched Dawn Marie by the arm - actually yanking her up and out of her seat at the booth.

Suddenly, the bar was filled by the sounds of the diva's cries of pain as well as shouts and protests by the other three women. Mixing in were the shouted words issuing from Triple H as he demanded Dawn have a drink with him and not defy his wishes. Randy's head was nearly spinning as he finally snapped back to reality.

"Hunter! Hunter, let her go!"

Triple H glanced at him from over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Leave her alone!" Randy exclaimed. "Like it or not, you have to accept that she doesn't want to have a drink with you. You're hurting her - let her go!"

"Is there a problem here?" The voice belonged to a big, powerful- looking bouncer, who now stood before them, his arms crossed over his massive chest. Randy was impressed - the guy looked to be even slightly bigger than Batista.

Triple H smirked as he glanced from the bouncer to Randy and then Dawn Marie. Slowly and reluctantly, he released his hold on the brunette, who quickly rushed back to her friends, tears of pain now in her eyes as she rubbed at her arm. The other divas comforted her, leading her to return to her seat in the booth.

"No... no problem at all," Hunter replied, a devious glint in his eyes. He shifted his gaze to Orton, who actually found himself shuddering inside at that look. "I'm out of here..."

Randy watched, still in shock as his leader exited the bar. As he made his way over to Ric and Dave, he failed to notice the way Dawn Marie was staring after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Not sure who's even reading this story anymore, or if anyone is, but if so, as always... reviews would be sweet. :)_**

The man ranted and raved, two of the others trying to calm him and find out what happened, while the fourth seemed a small bit humbled and uncertain.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you, man?!" Triple H bellowed for what had to be the fiftieth time since they'd left the hotel bar. His face was a bright shade of tomato red as he focused his rage on Randy Orton, the young man slightly intimidated - not a feeling he was used to.

"Hunter, will you calm down?" Ric Flair said calmly, the Nature Boy positioning himself between the two. "I'm sure Randy to mean to upset you."

"I don't give a _damn_ what he meant, Naitch," the burly Evolution member spat. "He got in my business!" Triple H pointed an angry finger at Orton, getting in the Intercontinental champion's face. "You ungrateful little punk!"

This time, Dave Batista stepped in. Placing a restraining hand on The Game's shoulder, he spoke.

"C'mon, Hunter... I think he gets the point..."

"While we're on the subject," Flair interjected, "what exactly did he do?"

I got him to stop manhandling one of the divas," Randy said, answering for himself. "Dawn Marie... Hunter put his hands on her and she didn't want to go off with him. I didn't think it was right to treat a woman like that, so I intervened."

"More like stuck your nose where it didn't belong!" A huge, meaty hand made a grab for him, but Orton ducked away from it.

"Enough is enough, guys!" Ric exclaimed. "We have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah... yeah, you're right, Naitch," Helmsley agree in a level tone. He shifted his gaze back to Randy, his eyes narrowing. "But I'll tell you what... This is strike one against you, kid... Two more," he said, displaying two fingers for the young man to see, "and you're _out_..."

Orton swallowed hard. He hated to acknowledge that Triple H's wrath intimidated him, but it did. He wondered what The Game meant by 'and you're out.' He guessed it meant he'd be out of Evolution.

"All right, guys... Now that that's over and done with, let's get out of here..."

--

As the four divas made their way out of the hotel bar, Victoria frowned as she noted the silence of one of her friends. Dawn Marie hadn't spoken so much as three words since the altercation with Triple H. And that was not normal for the brunette, who was normally such a cheerful chatterbox.

"Hey," the raven-haired diva said, nudging the shorter woman. Meanwhile, Trish and Lita were walking just ahead of them, the two best friends talking up a storm amongst themselves. "Are you okay, Dawn?"

"Yeah... yeah, I am," came the reply, the brunette nodding. Her dark eyes took on a slightly faraway expression, and Victoria arched an eyebrow in surprise as her friend suddenly wore the tiniest trace of a smile. "I was just thinking..."

"About...?"

Dawn Marie turned her head to face Victoria for a beat, examining her friend's expression. Then, turning away, she shook her head almost violently. "No... no, you'll think I'm crazy."

"No, I won't!" the dark-haired woman protested. "Dawn, you know me... you can tell me anything."

"Hey, what's going on back there?" Trish asked, glancing over her shoulder at the other two divas. Lita as well glanced back at them, and the four women were just approaching the hotel room the little blonde and the redhead were sharing.

"Oh, not much," Dawn Marie replied. "I was just about to tell Vicki what was on my mind..."

"Huh?"

"She looked so pensive, but then started smiling," Victoria explained. "Something's going on in that head of hers. What is it?"

This time, a full grin came to the brunette's lips. She shook her head and elaborated.

"Not a 'what,' a _'who_...'"

"Oh?" Lita asked, arching a brow in surprise. "Well, who is this 'who?'"

"Randy Orton..."


End file.
